


The Fine Art of Beginning Again (audiofic)

by 4persephone



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Season One Headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4persephone/pseuds/4persephone
Summary: In Which Kanan Jarrus Plays Mental Sabaac with Ezra Bridger and Wins





	The Fine Art of Beginning Again (audiofic)

Audiofic is available here:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/wns78aq9b40d7ua/The%20Art%20of%20Beginning%20Again.mp3?dl=0


End file.
